


It's On the House

by Cassie_grace06



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_grace06/pseuds/Cassie_grace06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teresa and Summer enjoy a free night in each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's On the House

**Author's Note:**

> For the The Mentalist Kink Meme, 2012 Edition, Summer/Lisbon prompt: it's on the house. This isn't beta'd, all mistakes are mine, though I think I weeded them all out. Basically an excuse for smut with a little bit of meat to it.

It isn't often that Lisbon finds herself out and about alone. Oh, sure, she goes out, but it's usually with the team. Her team. When they need to have a pow-wow or are celebrating a closed case, she goes out, has two beers--only two--hangs out for a bit, then calls it a night. Every single one of her agents, and her one consultant, are people she considers friends. But she's still their boss, so she's almost always the first to leave.

This night, though, she's out alone, at a bar she knows Cho's CI trolls. It was listed in the paperwork he filed of possible meeting places, so she knows she has a good chance of coming across the gorgeous hooker.

As she thinks about the woman called Summer, Lisbon almost laughs at herself. Not a humorous laugh, but more of a half manic, half panicked laugh. Gorgeous hooker. She actually thinks of Summer, another woman, a hooker, as gorgeous. She can't help it. The moment she laid eyes on the sassy young woman, Lisbon was...intrigued. Hooked, even.

Hooked on a hooker.

Lisbon's almost ashamed to admit it, but the little sleep she's had lately has been filled with steamy dreams featuring Summer. The things Summer would do to her. The things she could do to Summer.

As Teresa sits at the bar, the dreams filter into her brain. Images flash in her memory's eyes, naked flesh, sweat drops, soft gasps, gentle but firmly experienced fingers. Lisbon has never, ever, paid for sex. The sex she has is always free, or at least that's what she tells herself. No attachments. No emotional involvement. No fee.

Never.

So what's so intriguing about that woman?

Teresa sighs and rubs her eyes. Upon refocusing them, she's forced to blink. Reflected in the mirror behind the bar is the very woman she was just thinking about, standing about ten feet behind her with a cocked brow, as if she's just noticed the female agent and isn't sure what to make of her presence. Teresa's heart rate jumps. If Jane were present--and thank God he isn't--he'd probably tease her about her eyes dilating.

Oh, God, have her eyes dilated?

Teresa watches the reflection as Summer seems to assess the situation before slowly sauntering forward. Summer doesn't walk, Teresa marvels. She saunters. 

Cho must have the iron will of a saint. She knows her second isn't sleeping with his CI, though she also knows the thought has passed through his head on numerous occasions. Does that make this some kind of betrayal? Lisbon hopes not, but is afraid of the answer, so Teresa pushes the thought aside just in time for Summer to arrive at her side.

The blond woman has a purple streak through her hair tonight, the color clashing noticeably with her platinum blond hair. Teresa wants to reach out and touch it, captivated by the unnatural color. Does that streak feel the same as the rest of Summer's hair? What would it feel like to run her fingers through those short locks? What would it feel like to yank her gorgeous head down, to press her lips against hers, to arch her breasts up into Summer's hot mouth, to push her-

"Agent Lisbon?"

Teresa blinks again and rubs a shaking hand over her face just briefly, her own touch cooled by the cold glass she had her hands wrapped around. "Summer. Hi."

"This isn't one of your usual hang outs. What's up? Is Kimball okay?"

Summer tries to sound bored with the last question, as if she has no investment in it at all, but Lisbon's cop instincts can see there's emotion behind it.

"Cho's fine, I didn't come here with anything involving him. Or work, actually."

"Oh, yeah? Just out for a night, then?"

"Yeah," Teresa echos, cursing the hot blush that seems to come over her face. This is not the time for the school girl in her to sneak out, damn it. "Just out for a night."

"Mmm. Martini, dry," Summer nods at the bartender with that smile, that sexy little smirk she always seems to have on her lips.

The pause gives Teresa a chance to look Summer over, her eyes sliding down the trim body of the other woman. She's wearing a wisp of a silvery dress, the fabric flowing over her curves just enough to tease. It clings to her breasts and falls just above mid-thigh. The silver heels she's wearing accent the dress, and Summer's body, perfectly. Teresa can practically feel her eyes dilating now, and it makes her face darken even more.

When her eyes reach Summer's again, the sexy smirk has turned into a knowing smile. Kind of like the cat that ate the canary, Teresa muses with yet another jump in her heart rate.

"You intend to spend the whole night alone?" Summer asks, almost lazy, taking a slow sip of her just-delivered drink.

"Um, I, well, that's how I usually spend my nights."

"I didn't ask about your usual nights," Summer grins wider. She leans over and, without asking, fishes a slice of fruit of the drink Lisbon ordered, that Teresa has hardly touched. Teresa can't help but be fascinated with the way the orange slice slides slowly between Summer's teeth, can't help but shiver at the light sucking sound that accompanies Summer coaxing the juice out of the helpless piece of citrus.

"Mmmmm. Nice," Summer murmurs low, and Teresa feels her center quiver. "So...back to my question."

"Q-question?"

"Do you plan to leave her alone?"

"I...n-no," Teresa stammers, almost faintly. "I came looking for you, it-I-but I don't-"

Summer gentles her smile just a little, less cat-eats-bird and more grandmotherly wolf-before-he-ate-little-Red. "Well, come on, then."

"But I-ah-I don't-"

Summer knocks the rest of her drink back and settles her hand over Teresa's. The touch makes the agent's skin goosebump deliciously, and Summer can see a very faint outline of Teresa's hard nipples under her tunic. They look nice, Summer muses, like they'll be fun to tease and please.

"It's on the house."

Teresa isn't sure how they got to the little motel down the street. Summer's hand was hot in her own and Teresa had followed her as if in a dream. Summer seemed to have something worked out already for the night, as she didn't bother with the front desk and just sauntered upstairs with Teresa in tow, as if this were a perfectly normal situation. The door gave way easily with a key card Summer produced from somewhere, and soon they were inside the small, dark room.

Summer went to flick on a light, but she could feel Teresa's hesitation, so she stopped herself. Summer knows that sometimes these things are easier in the dark, and Summer is definitely interested in seeing this through. She doesn't often take on a woman, while doing something like this for pleasure, not profit, happens even less. Scaring Teresa off is not what she wants. So, in the dark of the room, with just the light of the moon fighting through thin curtains, Summer turns and presses her body to Teresa's. Her arms slide around the tense agent's body, her hands staying above Teresa's clothes to start. She allows their faces to come close, but stops short of their lips touching.

"It's just like kissing a man," Summer murmurs, her breath ghosting sweetly over Teresa's mouth. "Except way better, because women know how women want to be kissed. I'm going to kiss you now. Close your eyes and let yourself go."

Teresa almost whimpers at the soft, sexy, ghosted words, her center doing that weird quivering thing again. And then Summer follows through, her soft, plump lips pressing against Teresa's own. At first she stands stock still, her heart pounding, her mind screaming, but then she does as Summer said. She closes her eyes and, at first, imagines she is kissing a man.

Summer can tell when Teresa begins to accept the kiss. She can also tell when her mind slowly shifts itself from thinking about kissing a man to realizing she's kissing a woman. She feels Teresa's arms go around her, she feels her mouth go more pliant, and when Summer's tongue teases lightly, she feels Teresa's lips part just enough for Summer to deepen the kiss.

Teresa can't help but moan as she lets Summer take the lead. She forces her brain to turn off, allowing her body's needs to take control of the situation. When Summer pulls her mouth away, Teresa makes an impatient sound of protest that makes Summer chuckle low.

"There's more where that came from. Come on," Summer murmurs, and tugs Teresa further into the room. She guides her towards the bed and tugs Teresa's blazer from her shoulders, then pulls the blouse over the brunette's head. The simple, no-nonsense bra Lisbon has underneath makes Summer smile.

"All work, no play. You agents...you all need to relax a little."

"It's practical." Teresa isn't sure how she forces the words out with her head fogged so and her throat pushing back needy sounds, but she manages.

"It's coming off, so it doesn't really matter."

Teresa shivers when she feels Summer's nimble fingers unhook her bra and discard it carelessly, pealing away Lisbon's layers to get to Teresa underneath it all. Summer pulls back a little, watching the watery light from the window play on Teresa's skin, before dipping her head and taking a nipple between her lips. Teresa's gasp and arched back is enough to egg Summer on, and she lavishes the hard nub for what seems like hours to Teresa before moving onto the other.

Slowly, as if she is afraid Summer will disappear, Teresa does what she's been wanting to do all night. She slides her hands into Summer's soft hair, tugging just gently as the warm mouth caresses and teases her nipples. Summer hums happily, her fingers seeking out the buttons and zipper of Teresa's pants, getting them down while Teresa is distracted. Teresa steps out of her shoes, and the clothes are forgotten.

The cold hum of the motel's AC wafts torturous cold air over the nipple that Summer's mouth is neglecting, and Teresa shivers harder. Summer tisks soft. "Poor honey. Let's warm you up even more."

Teresa whimpers as she feels Summer's fingers settle over the front of her panties. They are simple cotton, in the same shade of nude as her bra, and completely saturated with Teresa's arousal. If she was a paying customer, Summer might tease her about creaming her panties, but Summer had a feeling humiliation isn't Lisbon's thing. So, she keeps her thoughts to herself and just plays lightly in the wetness.

"Oh, God," Teresa whispers, tilting her head back as Summer continues to use her mouth on Teresa's body. Summer slowly kisses down Teresa's toned skin, lightly nipping every few pecks, until she is on her knees. The shadows in the room hide Summer's face, but the faint outline of the gorgeous woman kneeling in front of her makes Teresa's knees go weak. She sits on the bed hard, which is just fine with Summer, as it makes it easier.

The first touch of Summer's tongue through Teresa's panties almost makes the brunette orgasm. Her mouth opens in a gasp and her body arches, her legs spreading wider, seeking more of that delicious feeling. Summer enjoys the taste of a woman, especially a woman like Teresa who took such good care of herself. Her tongue teases her for a few more seconds, before Teresa feels Summer's fingers tugging down the band of her panties. She lifts herself as best as she can, and Summer tosses the article over in the general direction of her other clothes.

Teresa's hand goes back into Summer's hair, holding a bit harder this time, Summer's tongue going back to work on Teresa's pussy. The tongue swirls around her clit, slides down between her lips, and just lightly thrusts into Teresa's core. Teresa's thighs tremble, and Summer moves her mouth back up to her partner's throbbing clit. Two fingers slide gently inside Teresa at the same time, leaving her with nothing else to do but cry out and arch her body more as she orgasms.

Summer hums happily and gently eases her motions, not wanting to overstimulate Teresa. She slowly kneels back on her legs, watching as Teresa lay back on the bed with a moan. Teresa pants softly, trying to get her senses back, as Summer stands carefully. The blond watches her tenderly, Teresa's taunt body so slim in the moonlight, before going to leave. A hand on her wrist makes her stop, and she can see Lisbon's eyes glitter in the moonlight.

Teresa sits back up slowly and tugs Summer, by her wrist, down for a kiss. Summer hums happily and obliges, kissing Teresa deeply and sharing her flavor. She makes a quiet sound as Teresa's fingers find their way between Summer's legs, pausing only for a moment at the lack of panties they find there before delving in. Summer's legs tremble a little as she feels the soft, questioning touch, but she is well used to fucking while standing up. Her legs are much stronger than they look. Lisbon seems to have a need to take a bit of control back, so Summer lets it happen.

The kiss gets sloppy as Teresa continues to finger Summer's pussy, and it is all Summer could do to stop herself from begging. She has a feeling Lisbon wouldn't respond well to that, so she keeps to wordless whimpers and moans. After a few more minutes, Teresa's fingers find the magic place that makes Summer come, and Summer's eyes squeeze closed as her body trembles in happy pleasure.

Afterwards, Lisbon lets Summer sink onto the bed next to her. Summer hums hazily, amused by the fact that she is still dressed while Lisbon is fully nude. It will makes for a quick exit, she thinks.

She blinks in surprise, though, when Teresa moves to slide the dress off her.

"You thought we were done?" Lisbon grins in the low light, and Summer feels her body heating up again. "Ohh no. I intend to make the most of my 'on the house.'"

~The end~


End file.
